klaroline
by Noemieklaroline
Summary: Tyler s'est rendu à la Nouvelle-Orléan pour se venger de Klaus. Il est hors de contrôle, son besoin de vengeance risquerait de tous les mettre en danger. Pour l'en empêcher, Caroline décide de le retrouver coûte que coûte. Mais pour cela, elle va devoir s'allier à l'Originel Klaus, qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus revoir après qu'ils aient... après leur adieu.
1. Chapter 1

Il est 4h15 quand Caroline ouvre les yeux. Elle a passé une nuit atroce, encore une fois, à se tordre sous les couvertures à force de trop penser. Cela fait aujourd'hui six mois que Tyler est partit et il lui manque terriblement, malgré ses appels et textos réguliers. Ils ont décidés d'un commun d'accord que leur histoire ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi et dorénavant ils se parlent en amis. Même si leur relation restera toujours... particulière.

Klaus aussi est partit. Il a tenu parole et n'a pas tenté de la recontacter depuis... leur adieu. Il doit passer des jours heureux en Nouvelle-Orléan. Caroline ne dirait pas qu'il l'a oubliée, mais presque. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, et depuis elle ne doit plus l'intéresser autant. Elle ne regrette rien néanmoins, elle avait besoin de répondre à cette pulsion, accorder un peu de satisfaction à son coté noir en se laissant porter par l'assurance de l'originel.

La belle blonde se lève, enfile une veste en laine et va dehors, respirer la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle regarde la lune et essaie de ce vider la tête quand son téléphone sonne. Elle sursaute et décroche, surprise d'un appel si matinal.

\- Allô ?

 _« Caroline ? C'est Tyler. Tout va bien ? »_

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

 _« Ça va.. »_

Il a la voix qui tremble, il semble énervé.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air.

 _« Caroline, ce que je vais te dire risque de ne pas te plaire... Je.. Je suis à la Nouvelle-Orléan. Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de Klaus. »_

\- …

 _« Ne t'en fais pas surtout,_ reprend-t-il _, cette fois je suis sûr de... »_

Mais Caroline ne l'écoute plus, elle est ahurie par ce qu'il vient de dire. Elle se sent rougir de colère et explose :

\- Non ! Tyler, tu n'es sûr de rien ! Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches enfin ? Ça ne t'a pas suffit qu'il nous sépare ? Tu veux encore avoir à faire à lui, tu n'as pas compris qu'il gagnera toujours.

 _« Pas cette fois Caroline ! J'ai des amis, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus si ce n'est que je ne suis pas seul. J'ai avec moi un originel sur lequel je peux compter."_

\- Je.. je ne comprend pas.. Tyler, tu sais que tu ne dois pas le tué ? Tu nous tuerais tous..

Caroline était complètement déboussolée face à son entêtement.

 _« Je ne le tuerais pas, personne ne le tuera, c'est compliqué Caroline... Finn veut faire revenir son père pour qu'il le traque. Il va passer les prochains millénaires a fuir sa figure paternelle comme un simple enfant. Il sera faible... »_

Il est fou de rage, il va tous les mettre en danger pour satisfaire sa soif de vengeance.

\- Mais comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne le tuera pas ? Tyler je t'en pris ne fait pas ça..

 _« J'ai la parole de Finn, leur père ne tuera jamais aucun membre de leur famille. »_

\- Mais que vaut-elle la parole de Finn ? S'écrit-elle.

Mais il a raccroché.

* * *

Klaus fixait l'horizon, assis sur son fauteuil auprès de la fenêtre. Il était tourmenté, car Finn avait disparut depuis un mois, avec en tête l'idée de ramener leur père à la vie. Il souhaitait mourir, éteindre sa lignée de vampire. Et leur père était le seul capable de le tuer. Klaus n'était pas très proche de ce frère là, il aurait pu mourir si c'était là son choix... Mais il fallait pourtant l'empêcher de le faire de cette façon, car une fois réveillé, ce sera la fin, leur père les tuerait tous, jusqu'au dernier.

\- Mon frère, dis calmement Rebekah, le sortant de ses pensées. Elijah et moi avons à te parler...

\- Je suis tout ouïe, my dear, répond-il en continuant de scruter l'horizon.

\- On a retrouvé Finn.

Il se lève d'un bond. Elijah arrive derrière sa sœur.

\- Oui, confirme ce dernier, il est toujours en perpétuelle recherche du corps de Père. Mais il n'a pas quitté le pays, il est au Nord.

\- Parfait, sourit Klaus en tapant dans ses mains, allons donc lui rendre une petite visite.

Mais Elijah pose une main sur son épaule. Klaus fronce les sourcils, conscient que son frère a omis de lui dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Il n'est pas seul, reprend Rebekah.

\- Qui est avec lui ?

Mais Klaus n'a pas le temps d'écouter la réponse que son téléphone sonne. C'est Caroline. Rebekah lève les yeux au ciel face à son expression satisfaite.

Il adresse un regard à son frère et à sa sœur, quitte la pièce et décroche.

\- Caroline, sourit-il, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi.

Après l'appel de Tyler, elle n'avait pas réfléchit et avait composé son numéro. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, surtout maintenant qu'il fallait qu'elle s'explique. Elle voulait juste empêcher Tyler de faire une bêtise sans alerter ses amis. De toute manière, Stefan, Damon et Elena étaient bien trop occupés dans à leur triangle amoureux pour se soucier du sort de Tyler.

\- Je veux parler à Finn.

L'originel se raidit, suspicieux.

\- Il n'est pas là pour le moment, ment-il. Je peux transmettre un message ?

\- Je préfère lui parler directement, répond-elle avant de raccrocher.

Il serre la mâchoire. Six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et voilà le contenu de leur premier échange. Finn.

Klaus avait souvent pensé à elle depuis la dernière fois. Sa vie ici n'était composé que de lèche-botte, entre ces serviteurs et sa famille, personne n'osait réellement le contrarier. C'est ce qu'il voulait bien sur, mais il faut admettre que la franchise de la belle blonde lui manquait. Sans compter que leur rapprochement l'avais... émoustillé. Il se rappelle de l'odeur de sa peau, de la douceur de ces caresses..

\- Niklaus !

Il lève les yeux au ciel, agacé par la voix de sa sœur.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Pour répondre à ta question, il est avec Tyler.

L'information est soudaine. Il ne pense pas aux conséquences de cette alliance qui lui paraît dérisoire et fragile. Par contre, il fait vite le lien entre Caroline et Finn. Un large sourire se dessine sur son visage.

Elle allait venir à la Nouvelle-Orléan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou!^^**

 **Je poste ce premier chapitre, pas très mouvementé mais qui pourra, je l'espère, vous plaire et vous donner envie de connaître la suite.**

 **Merci à Yaya pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! En espérant que ce chapitre-ci te plaira tout autant. **

**Je ne sais pas vraiment quel jour je publierai mes prochains chapitres mais je m'efforcerai d'en publier au moins un par semaine !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

En sortant de l'avion, Caroline est épuisée. Son sac à main en bandoulière sur une épaule, et un café Starbuck à la main, elle se dirige vers le tapis de réception de l'aéroport.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit avant de venir seule, sur leur territoire. Elle est chez _eux_ ici. Cette idée ne la rassure pas vraiment mais rejoindre Tyler était la seule solution. Et si elle avait prévenu ces amis, ceux-ci l'en aurait empêché.

Elle attend sa valise un long moment, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Dans quoi c'était-elle embarquée ? Elle allait venir à l'aide de son ancien petit copain, trop insouciant pour réaliser le danger. Au mieux, il sera tuer par Klaus, au pire il les mettra tous en danger.

Caroline était impétueuse. Elle avait du mal à maîtriser ses élans et était venue sur un coup de tête, sans avoir vraiment de plan. Elle voulait trouver Tyler, mais pour ça, elle devait passer par Finn. L'originel n'était pas le plus effrayant, mais certainement était-il aussi dangereux que les autres.

Elle les craignait tous, mais aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre.

Sa valise n'apparaît toujours pas. Elle fait le tour du tapis quand elle tombe nez à nez avec un vampire. Elle sursaute, surprise du regard qu'il pose sur elle. Il tient sa valise.

\- Caroline ? Demande-t-il.

\- Ça dépend, que lui voulez-vous ?

Il lui serre la main et se présente comme étant un hybride de Klaus. Elle ouvre de grand yeux, pourquoi a-t-il tenu à ce qu'elle se fasse accompagner ? Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils sont restés ainsi, immobile et sans qu'il ne la relâche.

\- Il va falloir me suivre.

\- Certainement pas.

Il resserre son étreinte et la rapproche de lui. Elle grimace, plus de colère que de douleur, et lui afflige un violent coup dans le bas ventre. Elle avait su être rapide, pour ne pas attirer le regard des voyageurs. Mais l'hybride ne paraît pas aussi soucieux : il la saisit par les hanches et la jette par dessus son épaule. En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouve projeté dans un coffre.

* * *

Klaus et Elijah discutent dans le jardin quand la voiture de son hybride entre dans leur villa. Il perd son sourire en se rendant compte que Caroline n'est pas assise à ces cotés.

\- Où est-elle ? Gronde-t-il.

L'autre sourit, fière à l'idée de surprendre son maître. Il fait le tour de la voiture et ouvre le coffre. Klaus fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Soudain, il voit la jeune blonde bondir sur l'hybride. Elle montre les crocs et a les yeux rouge sang.

Elijah est le premier à les séparer. Il relève courtoisement Caroline et quand celle-ci se ressaisit, Klaus et l'autre malade ont disparu.

\- Tout vas bien ? Demande l'originel.

Elle le regarde méchamment :

\- Sérieusement ?

Il ne répond pas et la conduit dans le manoir. Elle entend avec son ouïe ultra-fine la voix de Klaus.

Celui-ci marche dans le couloir avec son hybride à ces cotés. Il lui sourit cordialement et pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Tu l'as escorté jusqu'ici...

\- Oui, le coupe-t-il, c'était pas facile, elle est hargneuse.

Klaus le plaque sauvagement contre le mur et l'étrangle avec son avant-bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de la mettre dans le coffre ? S'énerve-t-il. Elle est une invitée ici, bien plus privilégiée que toi, tache de ne pas l'oublier.

Il avait gardé une voix grave et calme, mais l'hybride savait qu'il valait mieux se taire et acquiescer.

Caroline grimace, Klaus était fou, il n'aurait jamais dû l'emmener ici. De quel droit l'avait-il envoyé pour l'escorter ? Peut-elle n'avait-t-elle jamais eu l'intention de venir ici.

Mais en vérité, elle ne savait pas que faire, ni où aller. Et puis elle devait trouver Finn. Où était-il d'ailleurs ?

Elle est accompagnée dans le salon, où elle retrouve Rebekah et Kol. Ce dernier se lève et affiche un sourire charmeur.

\- Caroline, j'avais oublié que tu avais un si jolie minois.

Il tente de lui adresser une caresse sur la joue. Elle se retire mais elle n'a pas le temps de lancer une réplique cinglante que Rebekah se lève est rejoins son frère. Elle affiche un sourire faux.

\- Ne fais pas attention, lui dit-elle, mon frère dit ça à toutes les filles sans aucune classe avec lesquels il aurait la possibilité de coucher.

Elijah soupire.

\- Soyez polis, elle est ici une invitée. Traitez-là comme telle.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dis, mon frère.

Klaus.

Caroline se tourne vers lui. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des mois et elle se sentit rougir sous son regard. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était impressionnant.

Il la détaille, elle porte un jean sombre qui mettait ces longues jambes fines en valeur, avec un t-shirt large, des bottes noir et une veste en coton bleu marine. Elle est magnifique. Ces pommettes rosé par la colère ou l'intimidation le font sourire.

\- Caroline, tu es la bienvenue.

\- Je ne compte pas rester.

Il perd son sourire et se rapproche d'elle, tout en restant à une distance respectueuse.

\- Et où compte-tu aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

Klaus regarde ses frères et sa sœur. Elijah comprend et se retire, entraînant avec lui le reste de sa famille. Il fixe Caroline qui gonfle le torse pour se donner une contenance.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton arrivée.. mouvementée.

\- Où est Finn ?

Il serre la mâchoire. Leur rapprochement semblait avoir été oublié par la belle blonde au fil des mois, mais pas la haine. Peut-être regrette-t-elle.

\- Tu pourrais être plus aimable, lui sourit-il.

\- Je fais ce que je peux.

L'originel lui tourne le dos et va se servir un verre de scotch. Il lui en propose un du regard qu'elle décline.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quel accueil il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à celui-ci. Peut-être aurait-il souhaité que les souvenirs de leurs moments passés l'adoucisse un peu.

\- Finn n'est pas encore rentré, lui explique-t-il calmement entre deux gorgés.

Elle se crispe, elle a peur de comprendre. Elle prend une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux de résignation.

\- Il ne vit plus ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarde du coin de l'œil avec une mine faussement coupable. Énervée, elle l'a soudain trouvé monstrueux. Il l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici avec l'espoir de trouver Finn, mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge ! Sans plus un mot elle lui tourne le dos et va pour prendre la porte.

Mais il se retrouve à vitesse vampirique devant elle.

\- Allons Caroline, ne soit pas bête, tu n'as aucun endroit où te loger.

\- Tout sera mieux qu'ici, dit-elle en le défiant du regard.

Il l'attrape par le bras.

\- Attends, tu ne peux pas partir.

\- Au nom de quoi ?

\- La Nouvelle-Orléans est bien différente de Mystic falls, my love. La ville est sous la domination des vampires, tous rattachés à Marcel. Je ne veux pas que tu ais affaire à eux.

\- Tu ne _veux_ pas ? Explose-t-elle, je me fiche de ce que tu veux et de qui est Marcel, je ne suis pas là pour te faire plaisir.

\- Calme toi Caroline, tu es chez moi ici.

\- Et je n'y resterai pas plus longtemps.

Elle croit voir son visage se fermer quand elle le contourne pour sortir. Comme une résignation. Elle est entêtée et pénible, ne voulant comprendre qu'il a raison, et que seule la protection des Mickaelson peux permettre sa survie ici.

\- Je sais où il est.

Elle s'arrête net. Klaus la voit hésiter avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui.

\- Et où est-il ?

\- Et en échange de quoi je te le dirais ?

Caroline se tourne vers lui. Il n'est pas souriant comme on aurait pu le croire. Il a le regard froid, les lèvres pincées. Mais elle ne voit pas l'homme orgueilleux et blessé, elle ne voit que celui qui refuse de la comprendre et d'accepter ces choix, celui qui tient à ce qu'elle soit escortée et protégée. Comme s'il refusait d'accepter sa force, sa puissance. Il n'a jamais vu que ce qu'il voulait voir, il n'a jamais aidé que s'il en tirait profit. Si les gens le détestent, c'est parce qu'il refuse de les écouter.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu ne fasses rien par pur générosité, réplique-t-elle.

Il s'énerve de si peu d'inclination :

\- Je t'offre un toit, Caroline.

Elle soupire, se moquant pas mal de cette offre là.

\- Reste, demande-t-il plus sérieusement, et je te promets que je te guiderai à _lui_.

À ce moment là, elle se demande s'il sait qui elle cherche vraiment. Si c'est le cas, alors il s'attend à trouver Tyler en même temps que Finn. Caroline se pose la question de savoir l'étendu de ce qu'il sait, et s'il est au courant du danger que Tyler essaie de lui faire courir.

\- Bien, je reste.

Il lui sourit et elle sent son regard la pénétrer, elle n'avait rien oublié de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé comme ça, juste après l'avoir embrassé dans la forêt de Mystic Falls. Et bien plus...


End file.
